My Master
by Gin Anokoku
Summary: A young male by the name of Matthew Williams finds himself waking up in a strange house, if you can call it that, given the absolute hugeness of its size. There were people he's never been seen before and he is being told that he, like them, were the pets
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer~**_**I don't own Hetalia, so sad no? If I did, POLAND = / = GIRLY. MVRIOEAGJTR AND CANADA WOULD KICK ASS. FUCK. YA. BUT I DO OWN THE BOOK THE PLOTLINES TAKEN FROM CB **_

_**It's the author~~ **__ Ok, so I may or may not have taken the starting of my book for this…..in fact the general idea of this fanfic is probably going to be a lot like my book…..cause it's a FUCKING SEXY BOOK-air thrust- It's called My Master, if you want to read how ever much I have of my ACTUAL book so far, just message me. The MAIN pairing is going to be Russia Canada, but….you'll see .CB_

Coughing up blood a young male forced himself to walk forward, shivering and bleeding, the freezing winds chilled him to the bone. Everything around him was white. Snow as far as the eye can see. The snow scratched at his face and skin as he trudged on.

His blond hair was white with snow, his pale skin losing what little colour it already had as he lost blood, large gashes in his arms and legs from trying to find civilization in the white world. What little clothing he had did nothing to protect him from frostbite, his lilac eyes lined with frozen tears, going red and dull from exhaustion.

The wounds on his arms were freezing, ice getting into his blood stream as he stumbled and walked. He walked for hours upon hours in the white hell, his mind slowly shutting down. He collapsed into the snow, accepting and awaiting his death, passing out from blood loss and cold


	2. The Master

**Disclaimer~**_**I don't own Hetalia, so sad no? If I did, PRUSSIA WOULD HAVE 5.5 METERS OF MEGA AWESOME. AND IT WOULD BE UP YOUR ASS RIGHT. NOW.**_

_**It's the author~~ **__ TECHNICALLY….THERE IS NOT 'SEX' UNTIL…A LONG TIME AWAY BUT. IT DOESN'T MEAN ITS NOT SMEXUAL CB Most of the Characters are in fact, communist though I'll probably throw Japan in for lol's. That, and I enjoy fucking with him CB. ALSO. THERE ARE 'TWINS' I FUTURE CHAPTERS (PROBABLY NEXT IF I USE THE FULL CHAPTER LIKE IM INTENDING) WHO SHOULD I USE? NORTH UND SOTUH KOREA? OR ARE THERE OTHER TWINS? I DON'T MIND ADDING AN OC IF ITS WELL DEVELOPPED CB oh…..one last thing, the perspective changes now, from third to first, for the rest of the story, probably._

_PPS: TIEN = VIETNAM_

"Wake up little one~" cooed a soft voice. A hand ran across my face, large and warm. Shivering and exhausted, I pressed closer for warmth, clinging to the blanket around me. Slowly I opened my eyes, looking up at the face of the voice earlier.

"Ahh~ Good morning young one," He cooed. Instantly jumping back and away from him, I narrowed my eyes at him before looking around the room.

"W-Where am I?" I shivered, tugging the blanket closer, "all I remember is walking through the cold… there was no buildings anywhere nearby…" I muttered, trembling slightly before looking back at him.

"I was walking my… pet… and we found you collapsed in the snow. You are lucky~," He laughed, touching my face, making me flinch away.

"Now, now, that isn't way to treat the man that saved your life, da?" He mocked, though a serious undertone leaked through. "What is your name?"

"M-My name? It's Matthew….Matthew Williams…," I replied, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear, then noticing the bandages on my hand and up my arm. Looking under the blanket I found myself naked other then the bandages that covered my body. "W-WHAAA!" I screeched, pulling the blankets tight against myself, eyes wide.

"Hey, hey, relax, calm down!" the man said, grabbing my wrist. Still panicking, I kicked out at him, struggling and starting to cry.

"CALM DOWN!" He growled, straddling my hips and pinning my wrists down beside my head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, staring into my eyes, "no one freaks out that bad when they first wake up…"

"I-I've never….b-been seen by a guy a-and now," I sobbed, trembling under him. I knew I was gay, I had been seen naked by females, in fact I often change with them over the guys, but I was to shy to actually do anything with another. "I don't even know who you are a-and you… touched me too…" I whimpered, fighting against him again.

"Wait… oh, you mean…!" He laughed, trailing a hand down my neck and side. "Nyet, I had my other pet strip you and dress your wounds," He cooed, pressing a light kiss to my forehead.

"Y-your pet?" I asked, looking confused and uncomfortable, squirming under his touches and caresses.

"Da…." He purred and kissed down my neck, still pinning my hands down with one of his own. The more I struggled, the more aware I became of how weak I was at that point. "I have many pets, Tien was the one that changed you."

"S-Stop that!" I gasped and squirmed, biting my lower lip. "Y-your pets are human? T-That's not right!" I huffed, glaring at him.

"For the people that are my pets, it's either being mine or dying, either by the cold or by punishment for debt." He shrugged. "My lovely home is the only place for miles and miles," He grinned, sitting up again, staring down at me, "and now I have a new pet with such a pretty name~" He purred, nipping at my lips.

My eyes widened as I fought back, kicking and flailing, sobbing lightly. "No! No, stop it, I don't want this, damn it!" I screamed, trying to heave the larger man off me. I growled in frustration and exhaustion as he just rode the bucks and struggles as though it didn't affect him at all, giggling innocently

Grinning, he placed one more kiss to my lips before slipping off, laughing, "they are cute when they are new~" He walked over to the door, yelling down the hall for Tien, the 'pet' that had changed me. Leaning against the wall, He stared at me with eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. "Unless you would rather go back out into the cold, Kitten, darling, then yes, you are my newest pet~ And it will be oh so much fun to break you in."

As he finished speaking, a woman who appeared to be in her late twenties walked in. "You called, master?" she said, bowing.

"Yes, yes, my pet, always the polite obedient one," He smirked, trailing a hand down her neck and chest, groping lightly. "Get our newest family member into something nice, after all, we are having guests over tonight."

"Yes Master, of course," she groaned, smiling lightly up at him before bowing as he left the room. She walked towards me, her smile becoming softer as she looked over my tense position and scared look. "Hella. I an Tien, one of his first pets," she stated as she offered her hand.

"I-I'm Matthew…" I muttered, shaking her hand hesitantly. "W-Where exactly are we? A-And who was that? He never gave his name…" I fidgeted as she walked over to the closest, opening it and pulling out a grey-blue, classy yet small dress, looking over her shoulder to examine my bandage covered body.

"That is the Master. I know he seems very… bold and intimidating but He is a good person. He saved most of our lives. I'm sure he told you that this is the only shelter for miles upon miles, correct?" she asked, grabbing a bra and leggings before walking back to me and starting to remove my bandages. "None of us are quite sure where 'here' is but we don't truly mind. The house is large, if you can even call it a house. It is more a town in itself. The Master created it so we do not get bored and start to hate it here," she explained, laughing lightly as I covered my bare chest, fidgeting awkwardly.

"I don't understand, don't any of you have family to get back to? Don't any of you want to resist being a pet? It is degrading! I-It's rude and from what I've seen he's a rapist too!" I squeaked, panting and sobbing slightly in fear.

Sighing lightly, she pulled me into a hug, resting her head against mine, "relax , I know it's scary now but the sooner you give into the Master, the faster things will become really good for you," she stated reassuringly, attempting to calm me down.

"All the pets here do not have family. We are our own family. Is that why you are so upset? Do you have a family you must get back to?" she asked softly, cupping my face in her soft hands.

"N-no, my family. ..I was abandoned at an orphanage at a young age. I don't remember my family…" I muttered , "They said it wasn't my parents that took me there, it was a distant aunt. Apparently….M-My parents had died before. I-I can't remember them…."I started to tremble again, tears rolling down my cheeks as I sobbed against her chest, whimpering softly. She sat there holding me until I finally calmed down.

"It'll be ok, you have this family now. I'll introduce you to everyone before dinner alright?" she offered, playing with my hair lightly.

"A-alright," I hiccupped, "I-is that w-what I have to wear?" I asked skeptically, staring at the small amount of material. I grimaced as she nodded. She helped me to get the dress on. Blushing brightly, I eyed the leggings in her hand. "D-do I not get u-underwear?" I stammered, whining softly as she shook her head no, embarrassed as is for being stuck into a dress, though it would be a lie to say I had not worn one before.

"Master doesn't let the pets have underwear unless it's a special occasion," she laughed, moving closer. "I'll help you get the leggings on next, then we'll fix your hair." Nodding slightly, I squirmed into the leggings, blushing brightly at the knee high length and at the feeling of her eyes trailing over my body.

"Adorable~!" she smiled. Tugging me into the bathroom, she ran her fingers through my shoulder length hair, grabbing a brush, hair ties, hair pins and some hair spray before starting work, pulling and tugging at it until it rested in a loose and messy, yet neat, bun.

"U-uhm th-thank you Tien?" I muttered, slightly confused at her kindness and friendliness. "I don't really want to-" I started, before Tien quickly cut me off and dragged me towards the door.

"You'll just love the others!" she sang, smiling widely as she led me down the long hall and down a flight of stairs. "Everyone is so unique and kind. It's been a long time since our family has grown!"

Flailing slightly I pulled away, backing up. "I-I don't want to meet anyone! I want to go home!" I sobbed, backing up further, flat into someone's chest. Yelping I spun around to face a tall young man with brown hair and soft eyes. His posture was well posed and straight, looking very practiced, almost demanding respect, but his expression was soft and kind. I stepped back shakily, only to find Tien right behind me "P-Please just… l-leave me alone…" I whispered, covering my face.

The male gently look my hands, pulling them away from my face with a soft tug, and then up to kiss each knuckle. I stared up at him in shock and confusion, squirming at the closeness of the two. "So you are the …male Master found in the snow," he stated more then asked, staring at my face. I could feel my cheeks growing hotter the longer our eyes held contact, yet I felt unable to look away. "You look good in this dress, but I think it is a little to….female for your first meal with the family, don't you agree?" he asked softly, glancing up at Tien with a stern glare. I took this time to look at my feet, flustered and nervous.

"U-uhmm… yeah…..I thought so but she… I, uhm" I stammered and rambled, trying to free my hands from his grasp, but he kept a strong but gentle hold.

"How about we go find you something more appropriate, as I'm sure we can find some pants, or something better then this, and perhaps a nice blouse?" He smiled, and my eyes widened as I looked up at him. That smile was just gorgeous - a smile that could make anyone putty in his arms. I could feel my face go bright red, nodding slightly. "I am Toris, by the way. May I ask for your name?"

"N-nice to meet you Toris," I muttered sleepily, "I-I'm Matthew." Nodding slightly he offered his arm, which I hesitantly took and followed him back down the hall into a room slightly smaller then the last. Looking around, I noticed everything was neat. Everything had a place and everything was kept and clean. I followed him over to his closet, watching as he went through the mass of cloths, grabbing a pair of seme-formal grrrrey pants, and a light pale purple blouse and handed them to me.

"The bathroom's over there, get changed and try not to mess your hair up, I think it suits you well." He grinned that mouth watering smile again as I nodded and slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. The bathroom, like his room, was neatly kept. It was mainly white with a dark purple accent around the middle, going around the entire room. A large tub sat in the back corner, a large, almost wall-sized mirror on the right-hand wall. I blushed lightly, stripping off the skimpy dress and pulling the pants on. I looked over the healing wounds on my arms, touching them lightly before hissing in pain and frowning. I grabbed the shirt from the sink edge and pulled it on just as Toris knocked on the door.

"Ready, Matthew?" he asked, slowly opening the door. I nodded and walked over to him, blushing lightly. "Tonight's dinner is with a few of Master's friends. You must be on your best behavior. Come on, we should be getting downstairs ourselves. Tomorrow I'll show you around the property, alright?" Nodding silently I followed him downstairs and through many corridors until we entered a large and nicely furnished living room. A few others were scattered about the room, busying themselves until dinner. 

Totally didn't cut it off…..really early. I feel ill get more chapters out of it this way seeing as one chapter would have ended up being roughly 4.5 thousand words, with OUT the intro and this…end thingy

Matt: ….you need a life that doesn't involve dressing your nation up in dressed

Me: But I enjoy putting you in awkward dress wearing situations Matt! Besides, think of it this way, at least you haven't been kissed by anyone other then Ivan so far! Next chapter I cant make that promise….

Matt: MAKE THE PROMISE DAMMIT! I DON'T LIKE THIS D:

Me: UNTIL NEXT TIME :D


	3. The Family

**Disclaimer~**_**I don't own Hetalia, so sad no? If I did, PRUSSIA WOULD HAVE 5.5 METERS OF MEGA AWESOME. AND IT WOULD BE UP YOUR ASS RIGHT. NOW.**_

_**It's the author~~ **__ SO….HUNGARYS ABOUT TO RAM HER TONGUE SO FAR DOWN MATT'S THROAT-_

_Canada: WHAT._

_Me: Oh….You are awake huh? DAMN I ruined the surprise! Ah…. Oh well! NO ESCAPING IT ANYWAY! –pushes-_

_Canada: NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO KISS HEEEEERRRR_

_Me: NOTE: IM GOING TO BE USING IRELAND OR SCOTLAND HERE…..AS IM TYPING THIS I HAVENT DECIDED YET SO…..ITS JUST….DAT GING._

_PS In case anyone noticed, most of the characters are communists, but I've added some of the other antagonist characters, such as Scotland because there are no communist gingers, and I'll probably add a few others CB after all, there are a lot of characters in my story so….uh…please be patient, more so with OC's when and if they become present._

_OH AND PPS: JOESPH = SCOTLAND. AND CUBA = DAVID CAUSE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANTHING CB_

I looked about, noticing Tien wasn't there, not that I was surprised. The closest to me was an older female who was at least in her thirties. She had short blonde hair and pale skin. When she looked up from the book she was reading to say hello, I noticed her soft blue eyes. She stated that her name was Katushka before going back to reading. Toris next introduced to a male that looked younger then I. He looked about 16 and was playing video games with an older male who I guessed to be around the same age as Toris. The younger male had short messy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, with pale skin. He was trembling badly, almost uncontrollably. The older had dark hair and skin, dark brown eyes and a lazy smirk on his face. Their names were Raivis and Davis

"TORIS, COME HELP WITH THIS!" Tiens's voice called from the kitchen. Toris apologized and told me to get to know everyone before walking off into what I guessed was the kitchen.

I stood there awkwardly, looking about the strangers, feeling highly out of place. I yelped (because I don't scream that easily, no, not at all) as a hand grabbed my shoulder. A soft young female's voice laughed as I turned around to look at her, wide eyed.

"Hey pumpkin, I'm Elizabeth. Calm down, you look like a deer caught in headlights!" she laughed, her soft voice not quite matching her bold and outgoing attitude. Her brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail, reaching down her back. Bangs framed her face, held by a pink clip, pulling out the light green in her eyes. "It's been a while since we've had a newby!" she laughed again, dragging me to Kat and another new male on the couch, plopping beside him and dragging me with her.

"H-Hey…" I stammered, look of shock and nervousness consuming my face making the male roll his eyes and smirk. "I-I'm Matthew…" I pushed out, looking down at my hands.

"Hey Nadi, I'm Joseph. Not Joe, Joseph," he said, running a hand through his shaggy red hair. I nodded slightly and forced a faint smile. "You look really nervous. Heh, I remember when I first came here. I had a stab wound through my stomach and I collapsed in front of the door after I lost too much blood." He sighed softly at the memory, smiling faintly.

"S-so, how long have all of you been here anyway?" I asked softly, chewing on my lower lip from habit.

All three of their faces fell for a moment before Elizabeth laughed, grin returning. "No-one knows exactly how long we have been here for. Some of us have been here for thousands of years, others only hundreds." Her smile softened before she ran her fingers through my hair in an attempt to get me to relax.

"S-so… you are all technically... d-dead?" I stammered, fidgeting and whimpering as they shrugged.

"I suppose so. Though we aren't really 'dead' in the terms you are using. This is neither heaven nor hell. It's… a safe haven for souls like us. Technically, because you are here, you are 'dead' too." Katushka explained, setting her book down.

"I…I'm dead? I don't remember dying, I…" I muttered, furrowing my eyebrows and trying to remember, looking upset and scared.

"No-one remembers dying. That's why we're not sure if we're dead. But from the, wounds most of us arrived with, almost all of which were fatal, we just…" Joseph shrugged, "assumed."

"But my wounds aren't fatal! T-they were s-shallow a-and…." I pushed out, trembling. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around me, hugging me against her chest as I cried. "If I'm dead I should be in heaven, I…"

"You were found some way away from the house. It means that the wounds weren't fatal if treated soon enough, but if left could be. Even more so, the fact that the ice got into your blood that shows it wasn't just the visible wounds that caused it." Joseph sighed.

"W-Wait how did you know all that?" I gasped, looking at him suspiciously.

"I was the pet that found you collapsed and unconscious in the snow." He shrugged, going back to watching the show on the television.

"I suppose that makes sense…." I muttered, rubbing my arms before covering my face. "So I'm stuck here? I…" I sighed heavily, "I don't feel comfortable…" I whispered. We all sat in silence after that, Elizabeth still holding me close and rubbing my back lightly. From the looks on their faces I could tell they were remembering when they first came here, I could see the understanding in their eyes. "I don't…..like the man you call Master… He was…..touching and…" I shuddered, whispering almost inaudibly.

"He's not a bad guy." Katushka reassured me, watching me. "He has claimed all of us that way. I suppose He's just excited to have someone new, more so when they look like you do. He will treat you right and won't hurt you."

"I don't want it though! I-I'm… I'm a virgin…" I whispered, covering my face again in embarrassment. All three stared at me for a moment before Elizabeth squealed and tackled me off the couch, hugging me against her breasts.

"THAT IS SO CUTE! We haven 't had someone this new in forever!" she squealed again, tipping my head up and kissing me. I went rigid, my eyes widening. "There~" she purred "Your first kiss from me" she giggled.

I lightly touched my lips staring at her with wide eyes. "B-but I…you….you're a girl!" I squeaked, blushing. While I had nothing against girls, I did tend to consider myself gay…

"You've never kissed a girl before?" she gasped before grinning deviously, grabbing my chin and kissing me again, deeper. I struggled slightly in her grip, whining. I gasped as she forced her tongue past my lips into my mouth to explore, soon caressing my own with hers. I shivered lightly, mewling softly.

I panted lightly as she pulled away, face bright red. "I…uhm…" I mewled, squirming lightly in her grip. "Why did you just…."

"Because, you can't be that new in this house or you'd get eaten alive. Take that whatever way you please~" she grinned and snuggled me, trapping me between herself and the couch , "Ahhh but you are cute, most defiantly an uke~"

"C-can we get off the ground now?" I asked sheepishly. She nodded, still grinning and helping me to my feet before plopping onto the couch and tugging me into her lap. Looking at the other two, they didn't seem fazed in the least by Eli's mouth attack, both having gone back to what they were doing before.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get comfortable, or get my body to stop going rigid at the slightest movement of the woman below me.

"Privet, my pets!" a loud voice boomed as the Master entered the room, a pleased look on His face. I opened my eyes only to find him staring at me with a wide grin. "Glad to see you have already got to meet and get used to some of your new family Matvey~" He cooed, walking over and running a hand across my face. I growled slightly, glaring at him, moving away from his hand and struggling out of Eli's lap. He only laughed at this and jumped over the back of the couch to plop beside me. "So kitten, you like the house so far?"

I glared more intensely at him and moved further away, huffing irritably. "It is large." I stated blandly, "Would you mind telling me your name? I'd rather not call you Master, it makes me feel disgusted with myself." I hissed, an attitude I hadn't used in the longest time showing through very clearly. All the others in the room turned and stared in awe, eyes wide.

"Heh… none of my pets know my real name, kitten, I am the Master and I am called as such, da?" He purred, grabbing my wrist and pulling me closer.

Yanking my wrist free I spat out, "My point exactly! I'm not your fucking pet, so I will not call you my master! I am NOT A PET EH!" I yelled in his face, standing up and staring down at him defiantly.

"You aren't, aren't you? Well then, I think you should leave; this house is for my pets and friends only. If you are not my pet, and if you are willing to speak to me like that, then you clearly aren't either of those, kitten." He smirked, watching as Elizabeth and Katushka both stood and flocked to me scolding and telling me to apologize.

Pushing the two of them aside I stared into his eyes with a strong defiance. I growled slightly as he smirked and leaned back against the couch, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. "Just say it da? Say you are mine. Or say you do not want to be here. If you don't, I'll just assume the former is correct…" He purred, returning my stare with confidence that irritated me to the core. Closing my eyes I let an irritated sigh out before walking out of the room and wandering through the halls, hands clenched, swearing lightly.

I wandered until I found myself in a large garden, filled with flowers of every kind. From familiar daisies to unusual flowers I had never seen before that seemed to glow as I walked past them. I wandered through the paths, noticing that each block changed in style of set up and types of flowers. I crouched before a small flower, looking at it fondly, lightly rubbing one of its petals "Lily of the Valley…" I muttered, wiping a tear away from my eye, smiling lightly.

Just as I was about to stand up I noticed a small sign that read 'Joseph'. I check a few other blocks to find the names of different pets, some I had met, others I have yet to. I wandered further until I came to an empty block containing only dirt and weeds. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and slight anger that anyone would leave this to grow weeds when they could make it look like the rest of the garden. I found the sign and gasped. The sign read 'Matthew' "W-wha…? But… why would…" I muttered, hesitantly walking into the empty block and sitting there.

Consumed in my thoughts I didn't hear the man come up behind me, causing me to yelp and jump as he rested his hands on my shoulders. "Hello, kitten. You are calm now da?" He purred. I grimaced. It just had to be him. Chuckling lightly, he sat next to me in the dirt, not caring that he was getting his clothing dirty, something that surprised me greatly. "If you don't want to call me Master yet then don't. Call me…" he paused, thinking.

"How about bastard," I snorted, looking away, playing with the dirt absent-mindedly.

"If that's what it'd take to calm you down and get you to stay, then fine," He replied. I looked at him, surprised, more so to see the seriousness in his eyes. "I'm sure you've heard it many times by now, but it has been a long time since we had a new family member. Everyone is excited you are here, but some are growing nervous with your extreme resistance and coldness. You belong here. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here." He sighed, touching my face lightly. "Call me whatever you feel fits, just not around guests and my friends, da? We like having you were as our family." I opened my mouth to reply but I couldn't seem to get anything out, so I closed my mouth and looked down, sighing lightly while I nodded.

"So… what is with this block having my name on it?" I asked softly, not looking up at him.

"I knew from the moment we saw you in the snow you'd love to garden, so I plotted a block out for you." He sighed, sniggering at the shocked, confused, and doubtful look I was sending Him. "I have the power to sense things about other personalities, strong points that stick out more then others, and gardening was one that screamed off you," he clarified.

"So…I can grow whatever I want here?" I asked, looking a fair amount more relaxed then I had been at any point since I woke up. I tugged one of the weeds from the ground, setting it down beside me. "C-can I not go to the dinner? I'm not hungry."

"Nyet, you have to go to this one. My guests know of you and wish to meet you. You are expected to attend and be pleasant. Then you can run back out here da?" he ordered more then asked. I nodded lightly and sighed.

"Where would I get the seeds? I don't have money," I muttered, "and I am not taking seeds from you."

Rolling his eyes, he smiled softly. "Then get a job in the main city and buy them yourself. You could start your own business and pay me back the money you'd borrow for starting costs…" He suggested, playing with my hair.

"N-no. I don't…" I muttered, fidgeting and pulling away slightly. Sighing lightly I muttered "If I got seeds from you what would I have to give up? Nothing is free, right?" I grimaced fidgeting, small shuddering shooting down my spine when he brushed by the sensitive curl that spouted from my hair

"I give everyone an allowance. Just use that money, kitten," He muttered kissing my forehead. "That, and a kiss da?" He requested, raising an eyebrow. I stared at him with shock and disdain, a slightly grossed out look crossing my face.

"I-I don't want to kiss you! I didn't want to kiss you before, I didn't want to kiss Elizabeth I-I…" I whined, whispering the next few words "You've already stolen my first one…."

"You really are pure da…?" He muttered softly, pulling me close, drawing a yelp from my lips. He held me close before slowly tipping my face up. "One more kiss, and kiss back and I won't press for more." I fidgeted and held his gaze before slowly nodding, face growing hotter and hotter.

He slowly pulled my face closer, leaning in and brushing his lips against mine before kissing me softly. I slowly kissed back, eyes fluttering closed as he looped an arm around my waist and rested his other hand on the back of my head, kissing a bit deeper. I matched the kiss sloppily, blushing and letting out a soft mewl as he pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a small, kind smile.

"That," He whispered, "was your first real kiss." He laughed lightly, hugging me against his chest before standing up, scooping me up and carrying me bridal style back into the house, me flailing and protesting all the while.

OH HUNGARY ;D

Sorry f you feel Matt was OOC, but…..as a Canadian, I feel this slightly more moody Canada is more correct then a silent, 'invisible' Canada. WE HAVE A VOICE. AND WE USE IT. OFTEN. TO MAKE YOU FEEL STUPID FOR NOT KNOWING EVERYTHING WE DO CB. Like…Colour. Not Color. Canada is far more lenient and stable then America, people LIKE us –vacations in Cuba and smirks- CAN'T TOUCH THIS


End file.
